Dark Blue
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Drabble fic, deanoning from the kink meme. Based off the song 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin. DenNor.


To prove I'm not dead (although finals are killing me, I will admit), I'm deannoning this drabble fill from the kink meme. The prompt was: "Anon is requesting something where Norway's sitting alone, and Denmark comes to cheer him up. Sort of based on the song "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin if filler is familiar with it. Angst, Fluff, and Smut are all okay!" (Actually, Norway cheers Denmark up since the OP said that was okay too XD)

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Italics = Thoughts

Bold+Italics = Flashback

* * *

Today was June Fifth.

Also known as Denmark's least favorite day of the year. Mainly because it meant almost nothing to him, and partially because no one really bothered to celebrate it with him.[1]

It was actually a pretty normal day for the most part, America called him like he did every year (but then again, America called every nation on their 'Constitutional' day[2]), his boss let him take a break for the day, and in the house that he once resided with others, he watched his people celebrate with each other. While he watched them alone. Not that he minded. He had grown used to the loneliness.

Of course, things never stay the way he planned.

So when Prussia had (rather rudely) barged into his house, Netherlands and England in tow, he couldn't turn down the offer to drinking. He didn't really have any say in it anyways, as Prussia dragged him out the door, only saying, "We're drinking tonight, Dänemark. After all, this day comes around only once a year~"

And here he was, five (or was it six?) cans of beer later, sitting between Netherlands and England, a little bit tipsy, and as he started on his sixth (seventh?) can of beer, he was dragged into a conversation with England (who appeared to be drunk already).

"A-A-A-And tha' bloody idiot didn' even think ta thank me." England said; hiccupping as he attempted to clasp his hand on Denmark's shoulder, and gave up after several failed attempts. "How rude o'tha bugger."

The Dane just nodded, trying to act like he understood what England was talking about, downing some more beer as he let the Englishman continue to ramble on. But as Denmark thought about it, even though he called England his friend, he really didn't know him that well. In fact, besides the other Nordics, the only one he could actually call his friend was Netherlands. And maybe Prussia. The thought upset him, and he hid his frown as he chugged from another beer can.

He truly was alone in the world, wasn't he?

Sweden tended to be more of an enemy than a friend, Finland probably considered anyone he talked to his friend, so he didn't count, and Iceland probably didn't think highly of him. Norway, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The Norwegian always acted all high and haughty, like he had high expectations from him, and whenever the Dane 'messed up', he acted like it was something no one could have done. Denmark always felt he was the cause of all of Norway's problems, and eventually settled for observing the Norwegian from a distance, like a peasant and a noble. Never the same. Never equal. Always one more powerful, always one less. Of course, Denmark wasn't satisfied with that status, but he couldn't ever get the courage to change it into anything more.

After all, he was the one who forced the others to live with him. He was the one who became a control freak, fearful, a tyrant. The so called 'King of Scandinavia.' If anything, he was the king of disaster.

* * *

"Deeeeeenmaaark." England slurred, his head lifting from the bar counter as he glanced up at him, rum bottles scattering everywhere in the process. "Are ya alrigh'?"

"J-J-J-Ja, o'course I 'm." Denmark said, face flushed. "Not thinkin' of an'thin' shad or an'thin' like tha'." Netherlands had taken up being the designated sober person for the night, and raised a brow at the last part, having the feeling the Dane was failing at lying.

"Denemarken." Netherlands frowned slightly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Nej... How diiiiid things end up like thiiish, Nederland?" Denmark asked, resting his head against the cool surface of the counter. The Dutchman sighed, rubbing the Dane's back when he heard soft sobs come from his friend. Netherlands glanced around, Prussia seemed to have wandered away from them at some point, so he turned to England instead, hoping the man would at least be able to do this much in his drunken state. Netherlands waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention (England had started talking to 'Flying Mint Bunny', whatever that was. And people thought he was high all the time. Sheesh.[3])

"Wha' d'ya want, Netherlands? Can't ya shee I'm tryin'a hold a conversation here?" The Englishman scowled, patting the air next to him. Netherlands quickly shushed him, not wanting the Dane to become aware of their conversation. Luckily, Denmark didn't seem aware of it, still crying, now rambling on about some union or another. Netherlands sighed, patting the Dane on his back, mouthing a few words to England.

'Call Norway and get him here.'

England's bloodshot eyes widened slightly as he nodded, getting off the barstool, fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket. In the process, he walked into the wall, but managed to stumble out the door minutes later. Netherlands hoped he'd at least be to do that, and returned his attention to Denmark, who was currently tugging on his sleeve.

"Hooollaaaand?[4] Why doesh eeeveeeryoone hate me?"

"No one hates you, Den. Even them. Can't you see that?"

"Nej, dey do hate me. Why else would I be sho alon' then?"[5]

Netherlands sighed for the umpteenth time that night, murmuring some comforting words to the Danish man.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_"Wait!" Denmark reached out, walking faster to keep up with the other. His eyes were wide, a frantic, panicked expression on his face. "You're not really leaving, right?"_**

**_Norway paused in his step, turning to glance back at him. A pained expression flashed on his face briefly, before it returned to its emotionless mask. "You really are naïve. Idiot." He continued walking, not pausing to look back._**

**_Denmark fell to his knees, unable to ignore the pain in his chest any longer. With each step Norway took, the more independent he became. He couldn't handle it. The pain ached and burned at him. He still was recovering from Sweden and Finland breaking away. But it wasn't by choice this time._**

**_This time, it was only because of the actions of his people. The repercussions of the war._**

**_And yet, he only blamed himself._**

**_After a while, he felt some strength return to him. He stood up, and headed back to his home. He knew Iceland would have some questions for him upon his return._**

**_"Where's Noregur?" That was the first question Iceland asked when he saw the Dane alone. He could hear the silent accusation in his voice. He didn't blame him._**

**_"Gone." Denmark said, almost choking saying so._**

**_"Are you alright?"_**

**_"Fine enough." It was an obvious lie, but neither of them would point that it was. Iceland just nodded, not saying anything else, and went off to make dinner, his puffin flying after him._**

**_Years later, when Iceland asked for independence, for permission to leave him, Denmark didn't deny him of such. He simply was in no place to.[_****__****_6]_****_ With that, Iceland left._**

**_And Denmark truly was alone._**

* * *

"No one undershtands me, Ned." Denmark muttered, tracing patterns on the bar counter. He had given up drinking a while ago, no longer able to keep a steady grip on the glass- proven by the beer spilt all over his shirt.

"Is that so?"

"Ja, it ish. I don' belong 'nywhere. All 'm good for ish conquering 'nd givin' up people."

"You're not the only one who made that sacrifice." Netherlands snorted. "Spanje gave up Romano. Frankrijk gave up Canada and Seychellen. Oostenrijk gave up several nations as well. So did Engeland. And they're all fine now. So stop moaning over that."

"Tak fo' the pep talk, Nederland." Denmark said, rolling his eyes.

"Anytime. How do you feel now?"

"Honeshtly? I feel the shame. Everyding feels blue. Dark blue. Like Norge's eyes." He rested his head in his hands and Netherlands patted his back. "I feel like 'm shinking 'nd I can' git back up."

"Some things aren't meant to be, Den. Get over it. Stop letting him drag you down."

Denmark's head shot up at that, and he looked at Netherlands with a fierce look in his bloodshot eyes.

"I don' care wha' ya think. I won' git over shomethin' that's shtill there." Denmark scowled, voice wavering slightly. "Even if he doesn' feel the shame anymore, I shtill care. I shtill have his back, wheder he likes 't or not."

* * *

**_"You see?" Denmark held up their intertwined hands. "Our fates are bound together like this. So no matter what, we'll always be together~"_**

**_"And? What if I were to pull away, like this?" Norway said, easily wrenching his hand from the others grip. "What would you do then?"_**

**_Denmark tilted his head in thought, padding after the Norwegian. After a few moments, he grabbed his hand again, a triumphant grin on his face. "Easy! I'd let you go, but eventually we'd be back together like this. Wouldn't that be nice, Norge?"_**

**_Norway rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face. "Yeah. It would."_**

**_"Then it's settled! We'll be together, always!" Denmark exclaimed, swinging their arms as they walked._**

**_"You're such a fool sometimes, honestly..." Norway sighed, only getting a cheery grin from Denmark in reply. _**

**_Perhaps it was fate that they had met. But then, it was also fate that they parted. _**

**_Perhaps, they had defied fate by staying together as long as they had._**

* * *

Norway didn't enjoy waking up to the sound of his phone ringing. Waking up to a blubbering, obviously drunk, England wasn't pleasing either. Dragging himself to the pub for reasons he didn't know definitely wasn't putting him in a good mood (however, it seemed rather urgent since England acted like his life depended on it). When he got there, he spotted England waiting outside. He walked over to the Englishman, wrinkling his nose with distaste when he smelt the alcohol from him.

"England, what's going on? Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"I-I-I-It ish mornin' thou'." England retorted drunkenly, hiccupping. "Anyways, Netherlands shaid to call ya. He's shomewher' inside."

Norway rolled his eyes with a scowl. "Fine, this had better be important..." Norway turned away from England, pushing the door open, searching for the Dutch nation. Luckily, he stood out quite well, and he was able to make his way to the other quickly.

"Nederland, you better have a good reason for calling me here at one in the morning." Norway grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you actually came, Noorwegen. Wasn't quite sure you would." Netherlands said, trying to pull his hand away from a suspiciously familiar blonde nation. Aforementioned nation was currently sleeping on Netherland's hand, or at least, he was until Netherlands managed to wrestle his hand away.

"England wouldn't tell me and made it seem like the world was ending, so I had no choice." Norway huffed.

"I suppose that explains part of it. I'll have to thank Engeland for that later." Netherlands said, smirking slightly, which made Norway rather suspicious about what was going on. "Anyways, I need you to take care of him for us. Couldn't think of anyone else who would consider doing such." He said, jerking his thumb at the blonde, who currently slumped over the counter. "You owe him at least this much, since you are the cause of his unhappiness, after all."

Norway ignored the last part, walking over the Dane, shaking his shoulder. "Danmark." No response. "Dane!" he snapped at him, getting a groan in response as the Norwegian's hand was pushed away.

"Go away. Ya not real." Denmark muttered, turning his head away from him.

"Why wouldn't I be real?" Norway sighed, squatting down to pull the Dane's arm over his shoulder to assist in helping him up. "Come on, time to head home. You're obviously drunk."

"'M not drunk." Denmark whined, pouting, as he leaned on the Norwegian for support as he was helped up. "An' ya aren' real cause the real Norge wouldn' be here. He wouldn' be nice like dish either."

Norway was going to question his logic at first (after all, if he 'wasn't real', then who was helping him up?), but didn't after hearing the second part of his comment. "Dane?" He grunted quietly at the added weight, slowly starting to walk the Dane out the bar doorway. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

It was agonizingly silent for several moments, and Norway glanced up at Denmark after he felt something wet trail down his neck.

"Cause ya hate me, Norge. All'a ya hate me for what I've dun." Denmark's voice was barely above a whisper, and the broken look on his face made the Norwegian feel a bit guilty.

Hate?

Norway never hated Denmark.

But then again, he supposed how he acted would lead Denmark to thinking such.

"I don't hate you, Danmark." Norway spoke softly, hoping it would convince him. "I may act like I don't like you, but I don't hate you completely."

It was silent again as they made their way down the street, the road barely illuminated by a few street lights. Denmark had stumbled a few times as they walked, but nothing more than that.

"Norge?" Norway nodded slightly to acknowledge the question. "Do... Do ya forgive me? Fo' all that I did?"

Norway blinked, and nodded again. "Of course. There was nothing you did to be forgiven for in the first place." _Besides, I should be the one asking for such_, he added silently.

"Oh... 'M glad."

"Hmph. Weren't you the one who said we'd be together no matter what, idiot?" Denmark nodded into his neck, and they finished the walk to Denmark's house in silence. When they arrived at the Dane's home, Norway takes the keys from Denmark's shaky, unsteady hands, and lets him in. He leads the unsteady Dane to his bedroom, making sure he is comfortable for the night. When Denmark pulls Norway down beside him, he doesn't fight it. He lets Denmark wrap his arms around him and snuggle up beside him. Wearily, Norway closes his eyes, leaning against Denmark's chest.

And in the morning, when they'd both wake up, Norway would still be there. He'd speak softly to Denmark, who would be too hungover to remember half the things spoken about the previous night. He would then slowly try to rekindle his connection with the Dane.

Eventually, one day in the future, once things progressed far enough where Norway would be comfortable enough to do so, Norway would take Denmark's hand like they had all those years ago, and tell him he loved him.

They'd continue on with their lives, strong, hand in hand.

Forever.

* * *

Notes~

1: Constitution Day (Grundlovsdag) isn't really very celebrated by Danes, or at least not like other countries. June 5th is also the day they celebrate father's day.

2: Anon has a headcannon (based off a picture where America had cheered for another nations independence) that America calls his fellow Nations on their constitutional/independence day (which has become the fandoms equivalent of their birthday) because he likes celebrating independence and freedom. Of course, America doesn't realize a constitutional day isn't always equivalent to freedom.

3: Fandom sometimes portrays Netherlands as being high all the time due to being seen with a pipe often. That statement was based off that idea, and basically, Netherlands thinks even though a lot of the other nations may think he's always high; England's really the crazy one XD

4: Netherlands is Nederland or Holland in Danish, so Den sometimes alternates between calling him bother. Also, Nederland is where the nickname Ned was pulled from.

5: Another headcannon, because of all the Nordics leaving/breaking away from his control, Denmark has abandonment issues, as well as loneliness issues (as you might have noticed)

6: Iceland's independence was gained in 1944. Denmark was still occupied by Nazi Germany at the time.

Lyric Notes:

I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck- I interpret this as someone who had high expectations, like Denmark believes Norway has of him.

I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so- This condition= drunkenness

Dark blue, dark blue- Blue is a colour of sadness, depression, as Denmark feels. Also, as Denmark says, Norway's eyes are a dark blue colour, and thus adds to his depression.

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room- Interpreted as he feels he doesn't belong, or that no one understands what he's going through, which happens a lot when you're drunk and being overly emotional, like how Denmark feels in his drunken state towards the other Nordics.

When I'm here with you- Is interpreted as reaching out to other people that feel this way, saying he understands; Netherlands brings this up saying others have had to sacrifice and done the same as him.

Well I'm here with you- Interpreted as he's still in love and no matter what happen, they'd still have him; Denmark makes a comment similar to this.

I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down- Sink or swim, which can reference drinking, or depression: sink or swim into despair. Denmark says he feels such.

We were boxing, We were boxing the stars/ We were boxing, You were swinging for Mars- People say things like written in the starts, fate meant for this to happen. Fighting the stars= fighting fate. Denmark makes comments about fate and being together, and there is an offhand comment on them fighting fate by staying together.


End file.
